Skill Tree: Physique
1.) Agile - +3 Movement, +5% Bonus Hit Chance. 2.) True Path - You have a +50% Resistance to slows and have +3 Movement. 3.) Sprint - Upon use, you gain +15 Movement until end of turn. One use per day. 4.) Sustained Speed - +5 Movement. 5.) Leisure Runner - As long as you haven't dealt or taken damage since your last turn, you have +10 Movement. 6.) Ram Strike - Whenever you attack, you have a +25% chance to deal bonus damage on attack equal to the number of Meters traveled this turn. 7.) Hands On - Whenever you attack a unit that you attacked last turn, you deal +10 Damage to that unit. Additionally grants you +5 Attack Damage. 8.) Swift Hands - You have a +5% Bonus Hit Chance, and switch weapons instantly. 9.) Toned - You have +2 Attack Damage, +2 Armor, and +2 Movement. 10.) Wholesomely Meaty - You have +4 Attack Damage and +16 Max Hit Points. 11.) Strongman - Your first attack in a turn has +12 Attack Damage. 12.) Fistful of... Fists - You have +20 Attack Damage as long as you're unarmed. Otherwise, you have +5 Attack Damage. 13.) Suckerpunch - Upon use, sock target unit within 5m with a nasty Punch, dealing ( Attack Damage x 0.5 ) damage to that unit, then knocking that unit unconscious. While unconscious, units cannot do actions, but will wake immediately when they take damage. One use per day. 14.) Dash - 10 MP - You gain +10 Movement until end of turn. If Overcast, you gain +20 Movement until end of turn instead. 15.) Running on Empty - You have +4 Movement. As long as you have 50 or less HP, you have +12 Movement instead. 16.) Running Relieves Stress - Whenever you consume all your Movement in a turn, you recover 5 Hit Points, then have a 20% chance to have all disables and debuffs purged from you. 17.) Peak Performance - You have +10 Movement, which deteriorates by 2 until it rests at +2 Movement. 18.) Run Around - At the end of each turn, if you are within ( Movement x 0.5 )m of your starting location this turn, you gain +10 Movement during your next turn. Passively grants you +5 Movement. 19.) Leaping Strike - At the end of using all movement in a turn, you can perform a Leaping Strike. You leap onto target enemy within ( Movement x 0.5 )m, dealing ( Movement ) Pure Damage to that unit. That unit must be in front of where you moved, and your movement must have been all in that direction this turn. 20.) First to Charge, First to Fight - If you deal the first attack of an encounter, you deal +60 Damage on that attack. Additionally, if you deal the first attack to a unit in an encounter, you deal +20 Damage on that attack ( This can stack with the previous effect ). Passively grants you +5 Attack Damage. 21.) Master of Armaments - Whenever you switch weapons, proccing up to twice per turn, you gain + ( Movement ) Attack Damage on your next turn. 22.) Amazing Abs - Whenever you're dealt damage, you have a +10% Chance for your Rock Hard Abs to deflect that damage, redirecting it to your damager. 23.) Meathead - Any sources of damage that would deal at least 75 of your Hit Points in damage deal -20 damage. Also passively grants you +10 Hit Points and +2 Armor. 24.) Strongman II - Your first attack in a turn has +15 Attack Damage. 25.) Sleet nor Snow nor Hail can stop MY FISTS ''- As long as you're unarmed, you deal +5 Attack Damage and your attacks are Pure Damage. Additionally, your Punches shatter Shields, causing you to deal +100 Damage to Shield Hit Points. 26.) Knockout - Upon use, punch target unit into unconsciousness, causing it to only wake when it is dealt damage. Two uses per day. 27.) Agile Dodge - As long as you have at least 25 Movement, you have a +15% Chance to Dodge Attacks. Otherwise, you have a +10% Chance to dodge attacks. 28.) Fervor Strike - Whenever you attack, you gain +4 Attack Damage and +4 Movement until end of turn. The damage applies on that attack. 29.) Immortal Stride - At the end of each of your turns, you have a ( Meters Moved This Turn )% chance to gain +30 Armor and Spell Resist until your next turn, up to a 50% chance. 30.) Tactical Deployment - You have +20 Movement on your first turn in each encounter. Additionally, wherever you end your turn at the end of your first turn in each encounter leaves a Checkpoint. At any time during the encounter, an ally can consume the Checkpoint to instantly teleport to that location. 31.) Run Down - Whenever you move at least 20m in a turn, you gain +20 Attack Damage until end of turn. Until then, you begin each turn with +5 Attack Damage. 32.) Running Start - +5 Movement. At the end of your Movement distance, you can perform a Leap before you perform your Leaping Strike. When you perform your leap, you jump ( Movement x 0.3 )m, then you can perform your Leaping Strike. Additionally grants you +10 Pure Damage on your Leaping Strike. 33.) One Man Army - Whenever you attack a unit before any other allies have dealt damage this encounter, that attack is a Critical Hit. Additionally, you have +5 Attack Damage. 34.) Strike Storm - Upon use, rapidly switch between another weapon, attacking with that weapon, then end with attacking with the weapon you had equipped to begin with. These attacks do not count towards your Limit to bonus attacks. One use per day. 35.) Lets Get ''RIPPED! ''- Upon use, you produce Weights and begin to Lift vigorously. You can stop this channel at any time. At the beginning of a turn in which you are Lifting Weights, you gain a stack of Ripped. Each stack of Ripped grants you +25 Attack Damage. After you attack, remove all stacks of Ripped. One use per day. 36.) Grit and Gristle - Upon use, suck up the pain you're receiving, and be a man. When you become a man, you gain a Shield with Hit Points equal to how much damage you've taken since your last turn. You remain a man while this shield is on you, which grants you +10 Attack Damage. One use per encounter, can be used at any time. 37.) Display of Strength - Upon use, shove target unit, demeaning that unit. Pushes that unit ( Attack Damage x 0.2 + 4 )m, and deals [ ( Attack Damage x 1.25 ) + ( 1d20 ) ] Physical damage to that unit. After the unit lands, they are slowed by 3 and lose 10 Attack Damage for as long as they are Demeaned. Units remain demeaned until they get a Critical Hit, Overcast, or Bonus Hit. One use per day. 38.) I'm going to ''PUNCH the Magic out of you - Upon use, you gain +30 Spell Resist until your next turn. Also passively grants you +30 Attack Damage against enemies who cast a spell since your turn before this one. One use of active per day. 39.) Lights Out - Upon use, dash to target conscious unit within 5m and sock that unit in the head, dealing ( Attack Damage x 1.5 ) damage to that unit.. That unit is Knocked Unconscious, even if they would die. If they would have died in this way, this Ability's cooldown resets. Can be used at any time. One use per day otherwise. 40.) Marathon Salvo - Upon use, gain +10 Movement and a bonus attack this turn. One use per day. 41.) Eager Scout - You have +6 Movement. On the first turn of an encounter, this bonus increases to +12. 42.) Moving Force - Whenever you move over 30m from your starting location in a turn, you gain +15 Attack Damage until the end of your next turn. 43.) Engaging Grapple - Upon use, launch onto target unit within ( Movement )m, then attack that unit. One use per encounter. If that attack is the second attack in this encounter, that attack deals +30 Attack Damage, and that attack is dealt as Pure Damage. One use per encounter. 44.) Spinebreaker - Whenever you attack a unit within 5m of you, you have a 10% chance to perform a Spinebreaker on that unit. When you perform a Spinebreaker on a unit, you slam that unit's back on your knee, Stunning that unit, dealing ( Attack Damage ) damage to that unit, and depleting 5% of that unit's Max Hit Points. 45.) I'm never alone as long as my FISTS ''are with me - As long as you have no allies within 25m of you, you have +15 Armor and deal +20 Attack Damage as long as you're unarmed. Otherwise, you have +10 Attack Damage as long as you're unarmed. 46.) Buffeting Fists - Upon use, rush into a Frenzy, knocking up to two units within 5m of you Unconscious with Powerful blows. Distribute three hits that each deal ( Attack Damage x 0.3 ) Pure Damage among those units beforehand. One use per day. 47.) Binding Line - You begin each encounter with a Binding Line attached to target ally. At any point, either ally can pull to the other ally instantly. When pulling to an ally, all enemies that you cross are stunned. 48.) Checkup - At the beginning of each ally's turn, that ally gains a stack of Inspiration if they do not already have one. As soon as that ally comes within 3m of you, their stack of Inspiration is consumed to grant you +4 Attack Damage until end of turn. 49.) The Diplomatic Properties of my ''FISTS - If you begin an encounter by punching a unit in the face, you deal +100 Damage on that attack. Additionally, as long as you're unarmed, you have +10 Attack Damage and +10% Lifesteal. 50.) Fake Out - Upon use, counter target attack that is targeting you, dealing the damage that attack would have dealt plus one of your attacks back to the attacker, then knock that attacker unconscious. One use per encounter, but has a 25% chance of having the cooldown reset whenever you knock a unit unconscious. Can be used at any time.